Can I Borrow Your Shirt?
by Kenneth Black
Summary: Ami and Makoto feel the heat one summer night; a dream and dear memory has Ami's shirt damaged to near non-existence.  Small horse abuse, gome,gomene,   ;


A/N: Ami's WAY outta her character, but that's what love 'n' lust DO to a girl, ne? ^^

DISCLAIMER: Characters ain't mine, but I'm holding the puppet strings that's making them act when I borrowed 'em! ^^

**Can I Borrow Your Shirt?**

Makoto could feel the female underneath her bucking, writhing, panting at the effort she was exerting so she'd get off her. The way she was going on, bucking her hips like the animal she was, Makoto would've thought she was raping her.

Yes, she enjoyed the feel of tight hot muscles bunching underneath her, in between her legs, sweat making the grinding a harder task. Sensual, almost. Almost, but not quite. Those long legs of the female were going to kill her.

You see, Makoto was currently riding a horse.

Ami watched from the safe edges of the fenced-in ring, panting at the thought of Makoto riding her like that. The thought made her blush. She was so wet, and it wasn't even raining. Yes, she was wet, in THAT sense.

Ami gave a ragged sigh and wished to Kami-sama above that Makoto would stop being a dense fool and stake her claim as hers. But being a dense fool was what Ami found very cute and innocent and all fiery sexy.

Oh, yes. Ami wanted Makoto. Badly. That's why, when the muscled brunette bent over the now-exhausted horse, tamed right down, Ami about had an orgasm when she caught a glimpse of the wild Thunder-God's tight butt cheeks, all firm and softly rounded. Oh, yes, Ami wanted Makoto bad.

She'd just have to use her genius mad skills to get her woman to notice her.

"Ami-chan! She's a wild one, huh?" Makoto grinned happily as she raced across the rodeo's ring, spying short blue hair and vividly gray-blue eyes, the color of her clear lake's water back home, nice and cool for a short dip on this hot summer day.

Ami looked cute today, her pants hangin' low and her shirt... Oh, my... Go-..!

Makoto rephrased her statement.

Ami looked like a _FIREBOMB!_

Sexy, lethal.

_Dangerous._

A low neckline, the cut practically an invitation to urge her friend's breathing to go faster, just to see if those sweet babies would pop out anytime soon. Pants? Who said ANYTHING about PANTS? The woman was practically wearing a BELT, the way her short shorts were unraveling.

Makoto could just TELL Ami had used the sloppiest cut she could make with a pair of sheep shearers.

And, truth be told, she found Ami to be a. . . reprieve. . . of sorts, after sitting and riding that wild old hag of a horse. She'd broken its spirit, but with Ami. . . She wanted a challenge.

"Um... Summer's a hot season, huh?"

Makoto then mentally smacked herself on the forehead. Doi, chef-cook, doi. But Ami just smiled sweetly and handed her a towel wrapped around a cold SevenUp. Ah, Heaven's gift from a sexy angel herself. . .

She was getting the not-blushing-so-much in front of Makoto trick a little more. Ami smiled at the way her friend was staring at her, though, the pupils of her eyes a bit more pronounced in their sensual darkness, sparks flitting to snake over her bare abdomen and upper thighs.

"Yeah, it. . IS kinda. . HOT today, ne, Mako-chan?"

And, slut though she wasn't, bent down and pretended to tie her sneakers' shoelaces back up. She fumbled around a bit when she examined Makoto's own dulled-down spurs and imagined a nice dig to her own sides with them.

Oooh, she was turning out naughty.

"H-Heheheh..."

Straightening, Ami glanced curiously over at a grinning brunette, her hair now put up in a newly-wound ponytail, accentuating the soft sharp lines of her chin and jaw. So lickable..

"Anything wierd you see on me?"

Ami knew Makoto wanted to comment on what she DIDN'T see and was glad that fierce feeling of red came back from the unstated comment. She didn't want to forget that feeling of a blush, EVER, even if it meant embarrassment from Mako-chan. She loved it too much.

"Yeah. Heh, I think it's cute you'd wear sneakers with that sexy little number you're wearing." Ami saw Makoto's eyes widen at what she said, and the Thunder God stepped back a bit in surprise before advancing and standing tall and proud, saying in a soft rasp, "Other girls would wear high heels and fall flat on their face."

Ami loved the nearness she felt, the lightning thrill of Makoto standing chest-to-chest with her. If she only dared breathe. . .

"I can remedy the 'falling flat on my face' part. . ."

Makoto struggled not to moan when Ami leaned forwards a bit and let herself go entirely liquid in her arms, mushing her face into her sweating chest.

"A-ahgghm..!"

Instead, she forced herself to 'grunt' when Ami sagged slack and wrapped her arms around her, obviously pretending a fake fall and reminding her sweetly of a princess in dire need of help, where in reality, Ami was fully capable at ANYTHING she did.

She just had to. . . let go, sometimes.

"A-AHGGHM...!"

This time, it wasn't a 'grunt' that came out. As the smaller girl went down, she hotly blew on her right nipple, making her see stars and both their planets.

Makoto could care less if it was an accident, if Ami had grown wings and flied, or anything else, just that she was in torturous heaven right now.

Forcing a laugh, Makoto gently pulled/pushed Ami up and away from her, wincing at the pang of regret coursing through her blood.

"Oh, lovely Princess, is thy self alright?"

Makoto directed a slow wink at the 'recovering' girl and grinned, finding once more she could breathe a bit easier, given space between the sexy goddess that reminded her of a cool sip of water, the elixer of life, after several long days trekking drink-less in the desert.

"Why, thy Prince is bold, is he not? I shall ask for hand in intercourse!"

Makoto blinked, coloring. Wh-What..?

"Old English is too hard for that one. What I meant was, 'I'll ask to hold your hand!'"

Another blink.

"O-Oh..."

Makoto could have sworn Ami had asked for sex...

Looking down at her, she grinned again and tried her best to return to her own color as she noticed the swelled plumps of her friend's breasts. Her FRIEND'S breasts- okay, so who CARED if they were HER breasts, the fact WAS, Ami was her FRIEND, nothing more-

_"A-Ami...!" "A-Ah! Mako-chaaaaaaaan..!"_

Makoto fell to her knees as darkness consumed her and two women sounding suspiciously like Ami and herself panted, moaned, SIGHED, in each other's arms, their voices echoing in passion and love in her head.

"Mako-chan? Mako-chan!"

And Ami's worried voice was the last thing she heard before she passed out, and the thought, 'No one's here to help and Ami's gonna have to haul me ten blocks uphill to my house. Good thing she wore. . . sneakers. . .'

Ami had glanced over her shoulder to peer worriedly at the unconscious girl more than once during their two-footed trek towards the taller girls' house. Speaking of taller, Ami was lucky she wasn't dragging Makoto's feet on the pavement right now. She'd tried carrying her bridal-style, but self-consciousness quickly slapped that idea away, and her aching arms.

She'd settled for piggy-back style and thanked her slutty inner self-advisoring wardrobe voice that she was wearing something back-less, leaving all her shoulderblades and spine and back all the pleasure to grind against Makoto while she was lugging them both up the hill.

It damn well made her day, and the would-be rest of her night.

Actually, bringing that up...

Ami decided to take a 'shortcut'.

"Nngh..." Makoto felt like she was laying on a waterbed. So comfortable. . . Reaching around her 'pillow', Makoto gave it a hard squeeze and giggled softly to herself when she felt it quake, the warmth so alive and moving. . .

Makoto nuzzled herself deeper into the squirming waterbed's skin, wanting to have the feeling of floating on waves never end, go on for eternity. . .

"A-Ahh..!"

Damn, the voices were back. Not that she MINDED, say, but, they were certainly turning her on. Embarassing to say out loud, but even more embarassing to feel.

"M-Mako-chan...!"

Ah, yes, Ami. Seems the voices she'd heard before she'd blacked out was a remnant of her past life, one where it involved summer nights and the beginning of a great sleepless night on top of the water's surface. She was gonna float all night.

"M-Mako-chan..!"

Ah, but her Ami was sweet. It made her grip the pillow ever tighter, then loosening up to give a soothing carress before plumping it up to run her hands over it again to flatten the fluffy mounds of... feathers (?)... within.

Even more insistent carresses when her lover's voice turned oh-so-ever desperate and close to a nature-blinding orgasm.

"MaKO-chaAAN..!"

That's it, Ami, keep going, right up to that sweet heaven I can only make for you...

"MAKO-chaAAN..!"

Go on, sweet, let go... Let me show you what I can let you feel... I've got you, here. . .

"MAKO-CHAN!"

And Ami seemed to break, right into little shuddering pieces-

**"WAKE UP AND DO THIS RIGHT, MAKOTO!"**

Makoto gave a real GRUNT when she felt herself flying through air and hit the hard, giving material that wa softer than rock, rougher than shark skin, a good SMACK with her body and suddenly conscious, opened eyes. Confusion was hers when she saw Ami right up on top of her, her eyes slitted to near-released desire and the blush underneath red and vivid.

And then it hit Makoto.

That had NOT been a dream, MAYBE a memory of her past life, but DEFINITELY carried out in the human world. Glancing around her frantically, she noted the familiarness of her room, but Ami's scent stood unique and drastic against her body, and Makoto stared up, entranced, at the WOMAN right over her, bending down.

As Ami's hands wove like water through cracks in the earth through her hair, Makoto sighed happily and reached up herself, smiling as she raised her own lips to meet sweetly giving ones.

Ones she loved.

They touched, melted, MOLDED as one, and Makoto felt electricity coursing through her, soothed and conducted, TAMED by the water and woman above her, loving her, giving her her all and making her her partner for eternity and before.

Slipping her hands down, Makoto felt bare shoulderblades, shivering; low of her back, arching, BREAKING; tops of her hips, wiggling; thighs, trembling; and back up again, to her front, wanting to remember this for always and forever more.

Just like before.

Just like her previous life with Ami.

She was starting anew.

And Makoto rolled her fingertips over collarbone, felt a shudder of ever-born desire course through her own being and partner. She could feel her, feel her want, feel her need-

Her breasts.

Eyes wide, she stared as her hands came away, taking any last tattered part of clothing away from her newly-found love. "A-Ami?" "Nnngh! Yes, Makoto?" "I ripped your shirt, didn't I?"

"Hell, I was your 'pillow'."

You would never believe how bad and hot Makoto blushed. Ami laughed sweetly and cupped her face in both her hands, kissing her lovingly on the eyelids, her nose, her mouth, her two cheeks. "Now you know how I feel when you make me blush. Hot, wicked, ..."

"Loved."

Makoto looked up and smiled at the grinning woman she had come to realize and accept as, unique and unknown as it was, her love. Running a hand over the tips of her nipples, which hardened immediately to her touch, Makoto whispered wickedly,

"Do you want to borrow my shirt?"

Ami shivered and ripped it off, savagely tearing it down the middle and laughing breathlessly at Makoto's shocked expression, her hands never idle beneath her.

"I certainly do."

AN: ^^

PS: review


End file.
